


Political GC

by genewilderkinnie



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: basically some political people in a GC..
Relationships: Bill Clinton & Hillary Clinton, Bill Clinton/Al Gore, Joe Biden/Barack Obama
Kudos: 14





	1. Not a Chapter

hello all!!

this fic is based off of a YouTube comment I saw, which mentioned some of these people. I hope y'all enjoy this!!


	2. y'all please-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamala adds everyone to a group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some chapters will be private messages between everyone and some are the GC

_9:15 am_

**mamala added fascistcheeto, hillary, billyboy, byeden, and 4 others**

mamala: welcome to our secret political hell 😂😂

barryobama: wait why are Donald and Mike here?

byeden: better yet, who put Donald's name as fascistcheeto 😂😂💀

mamala: Mike's chill, I feel bad for him tho

mamala: also, LMAOOO 💀💀💀

billyboy: PLEASE IM BAWLING 🤣🤣🤣💀😭

hillary: JIMMY'S HAVING A SEIZURE RN 🤣🤣🤣

bushsbeans: y'all broke Jimmy 🤦♂️🤣

pence: I did 💀

hillary: LMAOAOAOAOAOAO 

billyboy: 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

mamala: finally 🙌🤣

albertg: tf are y'all doing??

billyboy: Al, honey, as you can see-

mamala: we're bullying Donald rn

bushsbeans: 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣 and their dumbasses broke Jimmy

albertg: NOT JIMMY 🤣🤣😂

slimjim: WHERE'S THE LIE??????💀💀💀💀

barryobama: y'all like to piss him off and it be funny 🤣🤣🤣

bushsbeans: if we got McConnell or Graham up in here, I s2g-

Byeden: all hell would break loose 🤣🤣

slimjim: sure would 😂😂

barryobama: could we add Mitt? he chill.

mamala: sure

**barryobama added rittmomney to the chat.**

rittmomney: ayo, not you all harassing Adolf Hitler kinnie-

billyboy: OMG NOT HITLER LMAOAOAOOA

hillary: 🤣🤣🤣

bushsbeans: HE ASKED FOR DEATH

byeden: DAMNNNNNNN 💀💀

pence: LMAOOOOOOOO

barryobama: 🤣🤣🤣

mamala: HE STRAIGHT UP DIDNT HESITATE LMAOOOOO


	3. Bullshit-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald spews bullshit and no one gives a fuck aka Bill, Joe, and Kamala: the baddie trinity being themselves

_3:00 am_

fascistcheeto: FUCK YOU GUYS 

barryobama: do you not understand that we're tryna sleep? 

hillary: man tf is wrong Donald? 🤦🏾

fascistcheeto: you changed my name to this-

bushsbeans: it's literally you, man tf-

byeden: ok, see-

billyboy: what we not finna do, Donald-

mamala: is wake bad bitches and boss ass dudes from their sleep.

billyboy: I swear to everything that is holy, you blow up my phone at 3 am again, and I'll haul my ass from Arkansas, come to the White House and kick your ass.

byeden: AS YOU SHOULD BILL 🤪🤪👏🏼

mamala: OK BILL I SEE YOU BITCHHHH 😘💅🏾

hillary: GET HIM BILL 👏🏼👏🏼

bushsbeans: y'all are rowdy at 3 am like damn 😂😂

albertg: I SWEAR TO GOD 

albertg: Y'ALL NEED TO GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP LIKE DAMN

albertg: AND DONALD, SHUT YO CHESTER CHEETAH LOOKING ASS TF UP 🤦🏾♂️🤦🏾♂️🤦🏾♂️

byeden: he didn't HESITATE 😂😂

bushsbeans: he literally went off 😂💀

mamala: 💀💀

barryobama: I'm taking my ass back to sleep, y'all some wild ass folks rn 💀😂

_10:15 am_

rittmomney: damn-

slimjim: I wouldn't be surprised if they were still asleep 💀

rittmomney: Bill went off on Don last night 😂

pence: well fuck, I wouldn't blame him. He's annoying as hell

slimjim: rip pence 😔😔

barryobama: hey fellas wsp?

rittmomney: weren't you up last night?

barryobama: yeah but I went to sleep after, Bill, Joe and Kamala were pissed off 

pence: damn-

slimjim: y'all I found a meme-

barryobama: lemme see

slimjim: _[photo2019-07-11]_

barryobama: but it's true-

pence: bill does sit like Jackie Kennedy 😂😂

billyboy: okay might sit like a bad bitch, so?

billyboy: at least my man isn't cockblocking me.

billyboy: I'm looking at you, @pence 🖕🏽

pence: 🖕🏽🖕🏽

hillary: bill are u sleepy?

billyboy: yeah, Cheeto H*tler blew up my phone last night 😔

barryobama: why?

billyboy: apparently, I was supposedly the one who set his nickname, bc he doesn't suspect Mike 🤦🏾‍♂️

hillary: even tho Mike deadass admitted to changing the name like 🙄

barryobama: jesus 🤦🏾‍♂️


	4. bruh 🤣🤣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy adds his friends and cousin. they do not like Donald. AT All.

_3:00 am_

fascistcheeto: FUCK

fascistcheeto: FUCKKKKKKKKK

billyboy: you're SO asking for death-

barryobama: I'm not even gonna ask, tbh

slimjim: I can add my cousin and her friends. and lemme tell you, June or Johnny don't play this shit at all.

barryobama: do it, I'd love to meet them.

billyboy: do what you must Jimmy **🙌**

**slimjim added themonthofjune and 2 others**

cashmoney: hey Jimmy

themonthofjune: where tf is that pumpkin looking ass dude?

cashmoney; LMAOOO 💀💀💀

billyboy: ROFL🤣🤣

billyboy: she got STRAIGHT to the point 😂😂

slimjim: JUNE PLS 🤣🤣😆😆

barryobama: @fascistcheeto, you've met your match LMAOOOOO

themonthofjune: oh so he inactive now? 🤦‍♀️🤦‍♀️

billyboy: he apparently can't take the heat 💀

cashmoney: lord have mercy 😂🙌

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_12:15 pm_

albertg: what tf happened?

bushsbeans: ^

hillary:^

byeden: ^

barryobama: Jimmy added his cousin and her friends to fuck Donald up last night 😂

slimjim: ^

slimjim: @themonthofjune is June, @cashmoney is Johnny, and @trickydick is Richard.

themonthofjune: hi y'all

trickydick: hello there!

cashmoney: 👋

byeden: hi! June, from what I saw last night, you are a baddie and I stan. 💅💅

themonthofjune: thank you hun! Jimmy told us about y'all, and you seem chill. 

cashmoney: yeah y'all do :)

barryobama: where do y'all live?

themonthofjune: Johnny and I are rooming with Jimmy, and Richie lives in California.

byeden: are any of y'all single? asking for a friend

themonthofjune: I am single! Richie and Johnny are in a long distance relationship.

hillary: aww that's so sweet!

billyboy: yess it is 🥺

cashmoney: thanks :)) and what about y'all?

billyboy: Hillary is the only single one here. Donald, Mike, Mitt, Jimmy, and Kamala are married, Al and I are in a relationship and so are Joe and Barry.

cashmoney: aww

hillary: but I'm a baddie who doesn't need a man 

billyboy: YES MA'AM 🙌🙌

byeden: AND REMIND THEMM OF IT SIS

mamala: FUCK IT UPP HILLARY

cashmoney: and that's on badassery y'all 💅💅

themonthofjune: YES

mamala: also, June, Johnny, welcome to the baddie club :)

cashmoney: :))

themonthofjune: yay!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_4:00 pm_

pence: _[photo2019-07-12]_

pence: @fascistcheeto is golfing as usual 🙄🙄

rittmomney: i just wanna-

themonthofjune: hold that thought, baby face ^

trickydick: isn't he the president?

byeden: bb unfortunately 😔😔

trickydick: @fascistcheeto get your ass back to the White House and do your job like damn 🙄

fascistcheeto: who tf are y'all?

themonthofjune: the bitch who will kick your ass when I see you 

cashmoney: IT'S ON SIGHT PERIOD 💅💅

**byeden changed their name to scrantonkid**

fascistcheeto: idk you so-

slimjim; that's my cousin June and our friend Johnny

fascistcheeto: fuck your cousin jimmy

themonthofjune; drop ur damn address Fuhrer Cheeto bc your ass is gonna get kicked 

billyboy: June dm me LMAOOO

themonthofjune: ok bb


	5. idiot in chief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bill explains to june and the others a bit about donnie
> 
> Trigger Warning: mention sexual harassment

**Private Messaging between: Bill and June**

_4:45 pm_

billyboy: hey June

themonthofjune: is something wrong? did I upset you?

billyboy: not you, you're fine.. it's about Johnny and he's not in trouble.

themonthofjune: ?

billyboy: earlier today, Johnny sent me screenshots of Donald flirting with him and basically being an ass.

billyboy: _[screenshot2019-07-12]_

billyboy: _[screenshot2019-07-12]_

themonthofjune: yeah, some of those creep me out..

themonthofjune: didn't you mention that Donald's married?

billyboy: yeah

billyboy: this is basically sexual harassment/cyberbullying.

themonthofjune: get Kamala, myself, you, Johnny, Hillary, and Joe in a groupchat.

billyboy: ok 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_5:15 pm_

**billyboy added cashmoney and 5 others**

scrantonkid: what's up?

mamala: are you okay, Bill?

billyboy: _[screenshot2019-07-12]_

billyboy: _[screenshot2019-07-12]_

cashmoney: uh...

mamala: wtf 😭

scrantonkid: who sent this to who bc I'm ready to kick someone's ass rn

themonthofjune: Donald sent this to Johnny

hillary: does Richard know?

cashmoney: no he doesn't...

themonthofjune: this was nasty to read, I have more but I'll spare your eyes

scrantonkid: pls do 😭😭

themonthofjune: this was highly revolting to read, trust me lmao

mamala: Donald is creepy asf bruh 😔

billyboy: ^^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_5:30 pm_

barryobama: did something happen?

albertg: ^

bushsbeans: @hillary @themonthofjune @billyboy @scrantonkid @cashmoney @mamala ??

rittmomney: ^

pence: ??

fascistcheeto: ??

mamala: everyone except Richard and Donald should've got a dm from Bill or June.

slimjim: is it bad to where Richard didn't get a dm?

themonthofjune: yeah it is, check y'all's dms..

albertg: okay 👍

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_6:05 pm_

barryobama: those dms were disgusting asf

albertg: I need some mental bleach like what the fuck-

rittmomney: holy shit wtf is wrong with him??

pence: 🤢🤢

slimjim: and I thought Jerry Lee Lewis marrying his 13 yr old cousin was nasty-

slimjim: those dms were 80% more nasty 

themonthofjune: let's discuss.

**themonthofjune started a call.**

**billyboy and others joined**


	6. Ayo what-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone contemplates telling Richard about Johnny.

_12:13 am_

scrantonkid: how are we gon tell Richard?

cashmoney: how about let's not! 😅

themonthofjune: how long has that been going on, Johnny?

cashmoney: before now...

barryobama: wait a minute, so you've crossed paths?

cashmoney: yeah. I went to the White House, called him a dick, we got into an altercation and I left. Then I got a shady text from an unknown number. Found out through Jimmy that it was, in fact, the idiot in chief.

bushsbeans: that must've been scary.

cashmoney: i don't remember being anxious since my first performance at the White House when Richie was president

mamala: johnny I'm sorry 😔💔

cashmoney: it's okay, honestly.

barryobama: it's not okay. Donald knows that, but refuses to accept that.

billyboy: hey y'all.

mamala: wsp Bill?

billyboy: someone (outside of this gc) told Richard about the dms, and he's headed to Georgia

slimjim: oh yeah, he's pissed rn at Donald

fascistcheeto: I was summoned?

mamala: Richard found your creepy ass DMS you've been sending to Johnny.

fascistcheeto: those are fake lol.

scrantonkid: bruh-

mamala: how tf can you fake a serious dm??

barryobama: he wouldn't be seeking attention 🙄🖕🏽

cashmoney: Donald, you were being really creepy and I told you to stop. I even blocked you!

billyboy: as he should 💅🏾💅🏾


	7. Not a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little note.

_01-18-2020_

On this day in 1892, Oliver Hardy, one half of the comedy duo Laurel and Hardy was born. He and Stan Laurel appeared in 107 films together. Today is also MLK day. Let's honor these men today, and stay safe.


	8. Boi what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald's account gets disabled for harassment

_8:14 pm_

bushsbeans: y'all- 

cashmoney: ?

barryobama: George, wsp?

mamala: ^

hillary: ^

themonthofjune: ??

pence: :))

rittmomney: >:)

slimjim: :))

scrantonkid: DONALD'S ACCOUNT GOT DISABLED!!

Mamala: THANK GOD

hillary: HELL YEAH!!


End file.
